Sharp X1/Videojuegos
Esta es una lista con todos los videojuegos lanzados para las computadoras de la serie Sharp X1. 0-9 *''177'' *''1942'' *''The 4th Unit'' *''The 4th Unit 2'' *''The 4th Unit Act.3: Dual Targets'' A *''A-Ressha de Ikou'' *''Abyss II: Tears of Emperor'' *''Advanced Fantasian: Quest for Lost Sanctuary'' *''Albatross'' *''Alpha'' *''American Truck'' *''Aoki Ookami to Shiroki Mejika'' *''Archon: The Light and the Dark'' *''Arctic'' *''Arcus'' *''Argo'' *''Aspic Special'' *''Asteka'' *''Asteka II: Taiyou no Shinden: Templo Del Sol'' *''Atama no taisou'' *''Aztec'' *''Aztec-X'' B *''Balloon Fight'' *''Bandit Kings of Ancient China'' *''Battle City'' *''The Black Onyx'' *''Bokosuka Wars'' *''Bosconian'' *''Brain Breaker'' *''Bruce Lee'' *''Bump 'N' Jump'' *''BurgerTime'' C *''Cannon Ball'' *''The Cannonball Run II'' *''Casablanca ni Ai o'' *''The Castle'' *''The Castle and Princess'' *''Castle Excellent'' *''Castlequest'' *''Chack'n Pop'' *''Chikyuu Senshi Rayieza'' *''Choplifter!'' *''Christine'' *''Cobra Command'' *''Conan: Hall of Volta'' *''Cosmic Soldier'' *''Crimson'' *''Cruise Chaser Blassty'' *''The Curse of Mars'' D *''Daiva Story 3: Trial of Nirvana'' *''Dark Storm: Demon Crystal III'' *''The Demon Crystal'' *''Dennou Suikoden'' *''Dezeni World'' *''Diablo'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Digital Devil Monogatari: Megami Tensei'' *''Donkey Kong 3'' *''Door Door'' *''Dragon Buster'' *''Dragon Slayer'' E *''Elevator Action'' *''Eric and the Floaters'' *''Euphory'' *''Excitebike'' *''Exile'' *''Exodus: Ultima III'' F *''Fantasian'' *''Final Zone Wolf'' *''The Fire Crystal'' *''Flappy'' *''Flicky'' *''Formation Z'' *''Front Line'' G *''Gai Flame'' *''Gaia no Monshou'' *''Galaga'' *''Galaxian'' *''Gandhara: Buddha no Seisen'' *''Gate of Labyrinth'' *''Golf'' *''The Goonies'' *''Gradius'' *''Grobda'' *''Gyrodine'' H *''Hang On'' *''Happy Fret'' *''Harvest'' *''Herzog'' *''Hokuto no Ken: Violence Gekiga Adventure'' *''Hole in One'' *''Hotdog'' *''Hover Attack'' *''Hydlide'' *''Hydlide II: Shine of Darkness'' *''Hydlide 3: The Space Memories'' *''Hyper Olympic '84 Vol.1'' *''Hyper Olympic '84 Vol.2'' I *''Ice Block'' *''Ice Climber'' *''Impossible Mission'' *''Ishin no Arashi'' *''Issural: The Story of Calvan'' J *''J.B. Harold Series #2: Manhattan Requiem: Angels Flying in the Dark'' *''JESUS'' *''Jotunn'' K *''Kagirinaki Tatakai'' *''Karuisawa Yuukai Annai'' *''King Flappy'' *''King's Knight Special'' *''Kiss of Murder'' *''Knither'' L *''L'Empereur'' *''Lamia-1999'' *''Laptick'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Last Armageddon'' *''The Legend of Kage'' *''Lizard'' *''Lode Runner'' M *''M.U.L.E.'' *''Macross'' *''Maison Ikkoku'' *''Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen'' *''Makai Fukkatsu'' *''Manhattan Requiem'' *''Mappy'' *''Märchen Veil I'' *''Mario Bros. Special'' *''Master of Monsters'' *''Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World'' *''Might and Magic: Book One: Secret of the Inner Sanctum'' *''Miner 2049er'' *''Miracle Warriors: Seal of the Dark Lord'' *''Mirai'' *''Mole Mole'' *''Mugen no Shinzou II'' *''Mugen Senshi Valis: The Fantasm Soldier'' *''Murder Club'' *''Mystery Fun House'' N *''New Bokosuka Wars'' *''New Rally-X'' *''Newtron'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Sengouku Gunyuuden'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou: Zenkokuban'' *''Nuts & Milk'' O *''Oil's Well'' P *''Pac-Man'' *''Penguin-Kun Wars'' *''Phantasie'' *''Phantasie II'' *''Phantasie III: The Wrath of Nikademus'' *''Plazma Line'' *''Poibos Part 1: Dasshutsu'' *''Pool of Radiance'' *''Popins'' *''Portopia Renzoku Satsujin Jiken'' *''Produce'' *''Psy-O-Blade'' *''Punch Ball Mario Bros.'' R *''Rally-X'' *''Realms of Darkness'' *''The Return of Ishtar'' *''Reviver'' *''Riglas'' *''Road Avenger'' *''Roadwar 2000'' *''Robo Wres 2001'' *''Rollerball'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms II'' *''Romancia: Dragon Slayer Jr.'' *''Rowdy Ball'' S *''Salad no Kuni no Tomato Hime'' *''San Goku Shi'' *''San Goku Shi II'' *''The Screamer'' *''Shanghai'' *''Silver Ghost'' *''Sofia'' *''Soko-Ban'' *''Solitaire Royale'' *''Sorcerian'' *''Sorcerian Scenario Vol. 1'' *''Sorcerian Scenario Vol. 2: Sengoku Sorcerian'' *''Sorcerian Scenario Vol. 3: Pyramid Sorcerian'' *''Sorcerian System Utility Vol. 1'' *''Space Harrier'' *''Spare Change'' *''Spy vs. Spy'' *''Star Cruiser'' *''Suikoden: Tenmei no Chikai'' *''Super Billiards'' *''Super Daisenryaku'' *''Super Hydlide'' *''Super Laydock: Mission Striker'' *''Super Mario Bros. Special'' *''Super Zenon: Defender Force Gamma5'' T *''Taiyou no Shinden'' *''Tenchi o Kurau'' *''Tennis'' *''Tetris'' *''Thexder'' *''Thunder Force'' *''Topple Zip'' *''The Tower of Druaga'' *''Toy Pop'' *''Tritorn'' *''Tritorn II: Road of Darkness'' *''Tunnels & Trolls: Crusaders of Khazan'' U *''Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness'' *''Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar'' V *''Valis: The Fantasm Soldier'' *''Victorious Nine'' *''Volguard'' W *''Wibarm'' *''Wild Western'' *''Will: The Death Trap II'' *''Wingman'' *''Wingman 2'' *''Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord'' *''Wizardry II: Knight of Diamonds'' *''Wizardry III: Legacy of Llylgamyn'' *''Wizardry IV: The Return of Werdna'' *''World Golf II'' X *''Xanadu: Dragon Slayer II'' *''Xanadu: Scenario II - The Resurrection of Dragon'' *''Xevious'' *''XZR'' Y *''Youkai Tantei Chima Chima'' *''Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished: The Final Chapter'' *''Ys: Ancient Ys Vanished'' Z *''Zeliard'' *''Zexas'' Categoría:Listas de videojuegos por sistema